


We Are?

by seheronelves



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seheronelves/pseuds/seheronelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiots in love. How else would everyone summarize the relationship between Grif and Simmons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick heads up, this takes place right after the teams get split up in Chorus up until after everything is resolved. And with the teams, Grif ended up with Sarge, Donut, and Wash, while Simmons ended up with Caboose and Tucker. I'm sorry if it's confusing, it was supposed to be longer and in paragraph form but it ended up this way. Apologies, but I hope you like it.

 

 **Tucker** : You know, this would go much faster if you guys actually helped me.

 **Caboose** : But Tucker, we are helping.

 **Tucker** : Let me rephrase that. This would go much fast if you helped me Simmons!

 **Simmons** : I can't believe I'm about to say this but I actually miss Grif right now.

 **Caboose** : Oh! Agent Washintub told me once that if you miss someone, it means you really care about them. You should make him a gift! Yes, yes! I'll help you.

 **Tucker** : ... You two are useless...

* * *

 

 **Grif** : _*muttering*_ Where's Simmons when you need him?

 **Sagre** : Quit moping over there Grif and come help us fight these damn Blues!

 **Wash** : I'm right here. And you're not fighting against us, we're fighting against rebels.

 **Grif** : He's right, sir. And since I signed up to fight against the Blues and not some rebels, I don't have to help you guys in fighting them.

 **Donut** : Come on, Grif. The sooner this is over, the sooner you and Simmons can get reunited and kiss each other.

 **Grif** : For the last time Donut, we're not together! 

* * *

 **Grif** : Hey Simmons! Get over here and feed me.

 **Simmons** : The kitchen's right next to you Grif. It literally just takes five steps to get there.

 **Grif** : Yeah, but that's too far and you're far too so get over here.

 **Simmons** : _*sighs*_ Lazy asshole.

 **Epsilon** : You know, if you two flirt any harder, babies are gonna start popping out soon.

 **Simmons** : _*turns red*_

 **Grif** : Simmoooons. Food. Now.

 **Simmons** : Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.

 **Tucker** : Bow chicka wow wow!

 **Everyone else** : Shut up Tucker!

****

 **Tucker** : So, when do you think they'll realize how in love they actually are with each other?

 **Epsilon** : It took Grif almost falling off a cliff for them to realize they cared about each other. I don't think that's happening anytime soon.

 **Carolina** : Oh, I don't know about that. I think they're getting there.

* * *

 

 **Grif** : Simmons, where are you going?

 **Simmons** : To get some work done?

 **Grif** : Come sit with me.

 **Simmons** : Why? I already got you your food.

 **Grif** : Yeah, but it's not half as much fun eating it if you're not there with me.

 **Simmons** : *blushes slightly* You've never had a problem eating without me before.

 **Grif** : Just sit with me. I'll even share my food with you.

 **Simmons** : Gee. Thanks.

****

 **Wash** : Is that... Grif, feeding Simmons?

 **Donut** : Oh, he's always doing that. Simmons always forgets to eat when he's doing work so we make sure to remind him every now and then.

 **Wash** : Is it normal for you guys to handfeed him too?

 **Donut** : What? Where are they?

 **Wash** : Over there, on that table.

 **Donut** : _*coos*_ Ooh, they're so cute. I never knew Grif could be so sweet.

 **Wash** : Are they actually together?

 **Donut** : They say they're not but we all think they are. You can't tell me otherwise. 

* * *

 

 **Grif** : Simmons. What is this.

 **Simmons** : It's uh... It's a sweater?

 **Grif** : I got that. But why does it have my name mispelled in the front? And why are you giving it to me?

 **Simmons** : Well, Caboose thought I should give you something and he wanted to help.

 **Grif** : And you're giving me a sweater because...?

 **Simmons** : You're always complaining about being cold at night so I thought it'd help. _*blushes*_

 **Grif** : You know, if you really wanted to help out with the cold you could just sleep on my bed. It'd be warmer with two of us.

 **Tucker** : Bow chicka- Ow! Ow! Ow!

 **Wash** : _*drags Tucker off by the ear*_ Let's leave the two lovebirds alone.

 **Simmons** : _*blushing intensifies*_


End file.
